Colorless Sky
by Empty Scribbles
Summary: Post Season 2 AU. Blair and Dan attend Yale.
1. Prologue

_So in this fic, Dan and Blair are attending Yale. Let's pretend Blair manages to scheme her way into Yale and her relationship with Chuck doesn't last very long. She moves on very easily, and he is basically nothing but some random old high school boyfriend to her now. Dan on the other hand gets Lily to pay for his tuition, and that is where this chapter begins. Other than that, everything else after Season 2 still occurs. _

_This chapter is only meant as a prologue. The next chapter will be much different and a lot less introductory. Also, I want to remind everyone that this fic is going to be a slow burn between Blair and Dan. _

* * *

**Prologue**

Dan isn't as well traveled as he'd like to be, but even he must admit the view outside the train isn't much. The train ride has been made up of woods, suburban neighborhoods, a nice view of the open sea from time to time, but more simply there piling on the world's pollution problems.

"Is this seat taken?"

He glances back inside the train, eyes fluttering a little from looking out in the sun. All he catches is a tight dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. It takes him a passing moment, but when he regains sight, he sees a tall cool blue beady eyed blonde, his age, supporting a buzz cut. He shakes his head in response and the blonde lifts his carry on up to the top.

Once they get settled in, he refocuses his attention back on the playlist of his phone. However, before he can place the headphones back to his ears, he has the urge to ask a question.

"Are you headed to orientation too?" Dan asks curiously, leading the blonde's lips to curl slightly.

The blonde sticks his hand out. "Geoff"

Dan wraps his fingers around Geoff's. "Dan"

* * *

They set foot New Haven Union Station and decide to head for Yale together. There is something ironic about him already having made a connection from Yale. It wasn't until his junior year of St. Jude's, where he met Serena and she introduced him to her world.

From their brief conversation, he's learned Geoff's from Southern Connecticut. He can't remember the name of the town, but he recalls the blonde saying it was small and suburban. Sometimes the thought that he may have been better off in suburbia crosses his mind.

They take a cab to Yale and head to their separate assigned dorm rooms. It appears his roommate has already unpacked his things Dan realizes once he unlocks the door to his room. He gathers everyone must be at the auditorium by now. In a hurry, he tosses his bag on the bed and looks for Geoff to share the news.

When they finally set foot in the auditorium, he quickly figures they're tardy. He takes in the filled seats and can't help but swallow nervously. Dan has never been good with large crowds, but at least this time he's not the outsider looking in.

It doesn't take long before the eager Freshman Orientation leaders hop in front of the stage and provide them a breakdown of what's ahead. Unfortunately, the second semester of summer classes have yet to begin and the air conditioners has been shut off. However, his attention doesn't remain on the stage. Rather, his eyes keep crossing back to the stunning raven haired girl seated two rows from him. He's always considered himself to be one of those romantics who fall too deeply for a girl at first sight.

* * *

Eventually, everyone is separated in groups by the Orientation leaders and as expected, he has to split from Geoff.

They sit on the nicely mowed grass in the crisp summer air, listening to the enthusiastic pale Orientation leader talk with her camel dye twill shorts. Dan doesn't know where his Orientation leader gets the energy, but it's nice and something he wishes he saw more of back home.

"How about we form a circle, and you guys can introduce yourselves, maybe share something personal?" She proposes, raising her thin red brows hopefully.

He listens and soaks everything in, from where they're from to the small things they enjoy. It's much more refreshing than the bull he's heard in the halls of St. Jude's. It hits him then and there how much more fun college is going to be. For once, he doesn't have an unsettling feeling about the prospects of attending school.

"Hi, I'm Megan" The raven haired girl raises her two fingers to greet them.

Dan lifts his eyes and his lips curl slightly at the sight of the confidence she's projecting. He can't lie; the girl has been on his mind ever since he first laid eyes on her in the auditorium. Her blue eyes stood out, probably because of her dark hair and porcelain skin. She looks nothing like any of the girls he's dated in the past.

"I'm majoring in Law, but it's only to shut my parent's up" She laughs lightly and runs a hand through her long dark hair. His eyes then flicker all the way down to her long toned legs, leading him to swallow hard at the sight of her tight white cuffed-denim shorts. God does he love summer. He loses track of the words coming from her mouth, and the next thing he knows, everyone is staring at him, appearing as if they're waiting on something.

Dan clears his throat. "I'm Dan, and um…. I want to be a writer"

He couldn't be any lamer.

"Come on Dan, you have to share a little more than that" The Orientation leader says, giving him an inviting smile. "I think we'd all love to hear something you've written"

"Okay" Dan nods and attempts to keep his nerves intact. "This is a poem that's been running through my head all day"

"Oh wonderful" Katie, the Orientation leader claps excitedly.

"I want to kiss your pink lips until I forget all my sorrows. Drown deeply in those starry sparkling eyes .…" Dan tilts his chin up to see everyone in the circle staring at him. "That's kind of what I have so far"

A small blush forms on his cheeks as silence consumes the circle. Embarrassing- Utterly and disturbingly embarrassing.

"Who's next?" Katie asks, looking around and breaking the silence.

Dan presses his lips tightly, praying for the activity to be over.

* * *

They follow Katie over to the cafeteria for lunch where she thoroughly explains the whole process before they're given the freedom of choosing from the bundles of food before them. He thinks maybe this would be a good time to break from the group and catch up with Geoff, but he quickly realizes he should have never expected that. Instead, the groups of upcoming freshman are expected to have lunch with their respective orientation leaders.

Once they choose a table in the cafeteria, he chews quietly at his club sandwich, listening to Katie praise Yale and answer everyone's questions. One important item he's picked up on is the movie night being held at campus. For some reason, the orientation leaders thought it would be a good idea to have everyone sit on the lawn of campus and watch a movie from a huge projection screen.

"Dan, you've been rather reserved, how about you tell us where you're from?" Katie asks.

She's good at what she does _he thinks_.

"I'm from Brooklyn" Dan answers.

Katie's eyes widen as a smile spreads across her lips. "Oh, so you're a city boy!"

"I am" Dan tries not to laugh and nods.

"Where's the accent?" One of the girls at the end of the table asks, leading some girls to giggle.

"Not everyone from New York has one" Dan replies, finding that question rather odd. But he is in college now and he's going to run into a lot of odd people.

"You have private school written all over your face" The boy with the baseball cap says. "I'm calling it"

"So much for labeling" Dan murmurs.

"Welcome to Yale, it's kind of what we do" Katie teases.

Everyone appears friendly and inviting. They're thirsting to suck in every little thing about one another, which is something he's still getting adjusted to. His years in high school entailed of being shunned and frowned down upon, but everyone here seems curious.

Dan smiles to himself, thinking of how normal he appears in everyone's eyes.

* * *

They break off back to their respective dorm rooms to unpack and get some rest before the whole movie activity. When he opens the door in his room, he finds his roommate switching shoes, from boots to sneakers.

"Hey" Dan greets, trying to grab the attention of the slim pale chestnut haired boy.

"Oh" His roommate looks up and flinched neurotically. "Hi"

"Dan"

His roommate snaps his fingers and quickly rises to his feet in his black Mrs. Pacman t-shirt. "Right….I'm Larkin"

Dan's lips curve slightly. "It's nice to meet you Larkin"

He treads over to his bed and unzips the duffle bag, hearing the bed behind him beginning to creak. A crease forms in-between his brows and he looks over his shoulder to see Larkin lifting back and forth up to his heels, tips barley touching the cheesy dark carpet as he sits on the bed nervously.

"So where you from?"

"Uh…" Dan searches through his bag for his deodorant spray. "Brooklyn"

Larkin tilts his head to the side, leading to a strand of his top heavy wet slicked back hair trailing over his forehead. "Eendraght Maeckt Maght"

"In unity, there is strength" Dan says, recalling the Dutch motto of Brooklyn.

A smile tugs Larkin's lips as he rises to his feet, hands shoved down deeply in the pockets of his dark blue slouchy slim jeans. "Good, I'm not rooming with an idiot"

"Thanks" Dan murmurs before spraying the deodorant under his shirt and all over his body. "What about you?"

"Born and raised in the west coast, well West Hollywood to be exact"

"Cool" A smirk slowly spreads across Dan's lips. "I dig Hollywood"

Dan can already tell Larkin's family is well off, but he is surprised to see how unhappy his roommate appears at the mention of his home. Soon, Larkin grabs his blow dryer and stands in front of the mirror to shape his hair while he checks his email.

When he signs into his account, he notices two unread emails from Serena. After finally achieving some closure with his ex, he told her it would be better if they didn't remain friends even. Expectedly, she wasn't very pleased with the proposition.

He decides against reading the emails. Rather, he deletes them and empties the trash of his email account.

* * *

"She's a knockout" Geoff says in his deep Herculean voice as they eye Megan and her friends.

They're standing out in the lawn behind the sitting crowd staring at the projection screen on the well-mowed grass. Geoff won't shut up about Luke aka _The Duke_. The only thing that comes to mind about Geoff's new friend is that he's a psychopath, but they're in college now where everyone is more accepting. Unfortunately for Dan, he's been giving the gift of being able to read people thoroughly and precisely.

The Hangover part three is playing over on the projection screen and he's left wondering how many times they can make the same movie. It's mind numbingly boring and is literally forming a tumor in his brain as we speak.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Once this movie's over, we're heading over to Colin's with Luke and Paul" Geoff tells him under his breath like it's some sort of secret.

He doesn't know any of these people, but he nods anyway and lets Geoff take the lead. His attention is on Megan anyways. There is an open opportunity lying before him. They're all out in the open looking for someone to connect with. Freshman orientation is all about making connections and the understanding of how Yale University runs is just something on the side.

"Yeah, that's sounds good" Dan says distractedly and takes a step towards a sitting Megan. "I'll catch you later"

With a hand in his pocket, he tries to coolly stride over to Megan and her group of friends, and oddly his roommate. She seems to catch sight of him with the corner of her eyes he notes, leading her to fully turn and take him in. He thinks he might have just seen the corner of her lip curl. It has to mean she doesn't find him ugly.

And then the moment is ruined, because the girl he despises practically stomps on his foot and blocks his path.

"You have a knack for going out of your peripheral don't you Humphrey" Blair says, staring at him utterly unimpressed.

"Oh my god" Dan eyes widen.

Blair scrunches her face, looking disturbed by him. "What?"

"Something's wrong" Dan looks around, forehead creased in worry. He then takes a few steps back and sighs in relief. "Much better" His eyes drift back up to a glaring Blair with her curled hand on her slim waist. "Ten foot pole remember"

"Get used to it Humphrey, you'll be getting a lot of that" Blair replies, lips curling into a fake smile.

A crease forms in-between his brows as his eyes fall on her feet. "Who wears heels on grass?"

"You wouldn't understand. Being the best isn't easy" Blair sneers, folding her arms across her chest like the spoiled child, only confirming his judgment on her.

"Yeah, no one knows who you are here or cares" Dan points out wryly and then lets his eyes land over Blair's shoulders and on Megan.

Blair smiles devilishly. "Always poking your nose where it doesn't belong"

"Silly me, I thought the days of being tormented were gone" Dan says sardonically, not appearing very happy.

"Lighten up Humphrey, no one seems to mind you're from Brooklyn" Blair tells him, leading him to roll his eyes. "That girl has trouble written all over her"

"How can you tell?" Dan inquires.

"She seems to have some interest in you and that should be taken as the first sign there is something off"

"Obviously" Dan adds dryly, trying not to roll his eyes again.

"Face it Humphrey, for every Serena Van Der Woodsen, there is a Georgina Sparks lying in the wait" She scoffs.

"Okay so at worst she'll be a good lay" Dan shrugs his shoulders.

Blair wrinkles her nose. "Why am I not surprised you still lack chivalry"

"Okay!" Dan clasps his hands together. "It was nice catching up to you Waldorf"

Dan begins to walk away from her and back over to Geoff, because let's face it, the moment has been ruined.

"Remember, I don't know you!" He hears her shout.

* * *

_Please let me know if I should even continue this one._


	2. Chapter 1

The theatre buzzes in growing excitement. Even if it's bright and early on a Saturday morning, her knees are shaking in anticipation of the director's choice in cast for the _Wuthering Heights _play. So far, Blair is pleased with Mrs. Berling's decisions; As long as she is penciled in for the lead of course.

"Catherine Earshaw will be played by none other than Blair Waldorf" Mrs. Berling announces and begins clapping. Soon, the rest sitting on the comfy chairs of the theatre follow suit and she revels in the attention.

Blair sighs happily, pleased with the decision. She has yet to discover anything better than being on everyone's eyes. They clap, they cheer. Some whistle and she laughs. It's full of class and there is never a sense of jealousy. There are some things she truly will never miss about high school.

The clapping slumbers away and everyone's attention falls back on the stage once again, as they wait for Mrs. Berling to announce her Heathcliff.

"Now before we get ahead of ourselves, Blair will need to know who she will need to build her chemistry with" Mrs. Berling says, leaving Blair to smile. "This one was very tough, and we've had some very good candidates, but after speaking with my team, we believe Dan Humphrey can fulfill the promise of Heathcliff's character"

Her mouth parts open in pure and utter shock. At first, she's just plain disgusted. She can't imagine being in love with Lonely Boy from Brooklyn. Secondly, she doesn't recall Humphrey being a drama major. Last but not least, where the hell is he?

* * *

After the casting announcement, Blair leaves the auditorium with her new bestie. They walk along the paved sidewalk out on the sunny day with a few passing boys staring her up and down.

"Oh my, they're staring" Belle says in her southern accent as she slightly tugs at the sliver cross necklace on her chest.

"Of course they are. I'm the best" Blair replies and lets her lips curve slightly as her eyes drift off to the students playing Ultimate Frisbee on the grass. She hears Belle laugh but Blair doesn't find anything funny about that statement.

The campus is beautiful, especially on a Saturday when everyone appears light, stress free, and happy. She loves the gothic feel of the old classic Yale buildings. Maybe she's off on that assumption because others get an old classic London feel for Yale.

She turns her attention back to her friend and watches the caramel hair of hers shine from the reflection of the sun. Blair likes to tease her friend as the Southern Belle of Yale. There aren't many students from deep south and it's nice to meet someone with such grace and southern charm. At first glance, she wasn't overly impressed, but that was only because she found her as a threat and there may have been a little jealousy on her end at the sight of those plump lips. But now, she's over it and only envy's her name.

When they arrive in the cafeteria, Megan is already waiting for them. She takes in the mahogany glossed wooden walls, all the way up to the well sculpted beams of the wooden ceiling. It strangely reminds her of Hogwarts and Harry Potter. In fact, all of Cross Campus reminds her of Hogwarts.

"Congratulations Blair" Megan greets, in her black stretched cropped leggings. She disapproves, just like everything about Megan, but her group of friends click with her in ways she will never understand.

* * *

Like Blair's life couldn't get any worse, her friend Christina won't shut up about Humphrey. Apparently they had a life altering conversation before they went their separate ways for the summer. Now they're back for their sophomore year and she's sitting in her one bedroom suite, painting her toenails and listening to Christina speak fondly of Dan.

"Like he totally gets me you know" Christina says with her blonde hair tied in a messy bun as she sits on top the rug beneath her, gray Yale sweater draping over her bare tan shoulder.

Blair presses her lips tightly. "Sure"

It keeps piling on really. Not only was she unable to escape Dan in high school, they now share classes, have a play together for which he doesn't even bother showing up for, and another one of her friends have fallen for him.

"I think I'm going to talk to him today" Christina says and nods as she thinks about it in her head.

Blair smacks her forehead and shakes her head in disappointment. "Oh you poor poor girl"

Christina laughs and rolls her head back, blue eyes appearing lighter than before. "It's not that bad an idea? We're totally seeing him at Professor Barkley's"

Anyone in Professor Barkley's Lit class has heard the rumors of him holding parties at his house on the weekends for his classes. He believes it's a way for everyone to connect outside of class structure. Unfortunately, Dan is in her class, meaning they would now be attending the same parties from time to time.

"Well at least it'll give me the chance to speak with Humphrey about the play" Blair notes.

* * *

The party is better than Blair expected. It's calm and packed with intellectual colleagues that prefer wine over liquor. Not to mention her blouse and skirt combo is totally working.

She stirs the wine glass slightly with her palm, pretending to listen to Christina, Tony, and Megan chat about boys that bore her to sleep. However the dullness looming their circle clears when she catches sight of Dan Humphrey stepping into the living room. His strange lean friend Larkin is following his every step. She then rolls her eyes. Of course he goes for the keg.

He pumps and pumps, eyes searching for something familiar. Surprisingly, he chose black chinos instead of jeans, a button down sticking to his body, and made sure to have his Yankees baseball hat flipped backwards.

Blair nods over to Dan. "There he is"

Christina looks over her shoulder, leaving her eyes to stretch.

"Girl, is that the boy who you were talking about?" Tony asks as he tilts his white framed shades down.

She folds her arms across her chest and pouts her lips. "That's him"

"Hm! He is fine" Tony 's face scrunches as he takes Dan in.

"Well now you know what Christina sees in him" Blair adds.

"He seems very cultural, slightly gay even, which is a good thing" Megan notes as her lips curve slightly.

"Where did you get cultural from?" Blair arches a brow.

"He speaks 4 different languages" Megan shrugs her shoulders.

Blair eyes flicker over to Dan and a devilish smile forms on her lips. He must have picked up on a few languages while he bag packed in Europe last summer with Vanessa. The only reason she knows this is because her best friend Serena from New York strangely still talks about him as if he isn't her step-brother.

"Maybe I should introduce you two?" Blair proposes and glances over to Christina, who appears a bit startled with the proposition. "I'll take that as a yes" She then looks back at Dan lifts her hand to wave at him. "Oh Humphreyyyy!"

Dan smirks and smacks Larkin on the chest playfully before leaving him stranded for her group of friends. When he finally arrives, he takes her hand and kisses the top of her hand, leaving her to narrow her eyes at him.

Blair raises a perfectly sculpted brow. "So you know?"

"I had a conversation with Mrs. Berling this afternoon" Dan answers before turning his head over to Megan and giving her a smile. Blair doesn't take that as a good sign for Christina. Dan might just be borderline in love with Megan.

"I thought you were majoring in English…"

"Well I initially offered to write the play, but then Mrs. Berling said I was too good looking to be behind the scenes" Dan explains as a smug grin forms on his lips.

"Congratulations Humphrey, I didn't realize you were sleeping with Mrs. Berling" Blair presses her lips tightly and gives him the usual look of displeasure. "Anyways, I'm sure you've met these three" Blair gestures over to her friends.

A crease forms in-between Dan's brows when he lays eyes on Christina. "Um, I don't think we've met"

"Christina….We met the last day before everyone split for the summer" Christina attempts to remind him.

"Uh….."

Watching Dan struggle is quite an amusing sight. He looks like a lost puppy and even she has to admit he looks cute trying to remember this girl who he had once had a conversation with at some random party in which he was probably intoxicated. Her friend is obviously naïve when it comes to boys. Megan however is not and she looks at Blair, grimacing in pain from watching her friend get humiliated.

Blair clasps her hand together. "Humphrey, let me make this easier for you since you are obviously incompetent" Dan rolls his eyes. "My friend here has a thing for you. Even though I find that disturbing, I'm going to advise you to get her a drink"

Dan shifts eyes back and forth between the girls and a flamboyant Tony. "Sure"

Christina waves him off as her cheeks blush. "No, no. That won't be necessary" She points over to the other side of the room. "I'm just going to go over there and slit my wrist"

Her blonde friend leaves with Tony and Megan following.

"I can't believe you have friends" Dan says.

"Do you know how hard it is not to say something about those jeans Christina is wearing?"

"Of course" Dan chuckles, slightly tilting his head high and giving her a view of his Adams apple.

A relieved sigh escapes her lips. She hates not being able to be herself. Blair has spent the past 18 years of her life being upfront about everything. However, being blunt makes her a snob according to her new colleagues and the last thing she wants is to become isolated.

"You've changed for the better Waldorf" Dan tells her as his smile doesn't appear so smug.

Blair narrows her eyes at him. "If you think sucking up to me will get you under my skirt tonight then you've clearly mistaken me for another girl"

He covers his face with both hands and rolls his head back in frustration, even letting out a groan.

"You're impossible"

"I know" Blair replies, taking it as a compliment.

"Do you want me to introduce you to Larkin?" Dan proposes and nods his head over to Larkin.

Blair raises both brows, appearing slightly appalled. "Why would I ever want that?"

"He's rich" Dan shrugs his shoulder. "And you're shallow" Blair glares and he laughs, pissing her off even more. "Come on Waldorf, what's so bad about Larkin?"

"Well let's see….He's friends with you" Blair quips.

Dan looks back at Larkin, a crease forming on his forehead. "He's mighty cute"

"Dan, it's a no" Blair says.

Dan puts his hands up in defense. "Okay, totally understandable" He then clears his throat and nervously scratches the back of his head. "Do you think you could put in a good word for me with Megan?"

He appears scared and it lessens her desire to shout at him.

"Oh my god, seriously Humphrey?" Blair stares at him questionably. "It's been over a year"

"I work slowly" Dan replies and takes a sip from his cup, eyes darting away from hers.

That she can't argue.

"You dated Serena Van Der Woodsen, I think you can handle Megan" Blair reminds him.

His eyes drift down and she sees his lips curve slightly, like there is something in his head making him smile. It's nice to see a guy think deeply on his next move. Most of the boys she's met are aggressive and don't put in the effort he does. Dan has a romantic side to him that matches her own and the thought freaks her out.

Dan lifts his eyes to meet hers. "I want to make a move, but there is nothing romantic about it you know. I mean am I going to wake up one day and tell my kids I picked their mother up at a party in college?"

"Do you think life is like a movie?" Blair can't help but tease. Oh god, he is a hopeless romantic just like her.

"Yeah, something like that" Dan chuckles softly and shyly stares down at his drink. "Sometimes I think back on my relationship with Serena and wonder if it was just pure shallowness on my end"

"I thought you loved her?"

Dan stares back up. "I did love her…I never loved anyone as much as her, but what does that say about me?"

It means he's like every other guy who has seen Serena. At least that's what she thinks, but the fact that he questions his relationship with someone as perfect as Serena throws her off. She can't remember anyone treating Serena the way Dan had. He called her out on her shit and it was rather refreshing.

"I look at Megan and I know nothing about her. She's just someone I'm attracted to and over the past year, I've created this idea of her in my head" Dan says, looking in deep thought. "It feels like I'm in this cycle and I don't know how to pull away"

"So what are you going to do?" Blair can't help but ask as her eyes become filled with deep curiosity.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm, listen to The Smiths and fall into a deep emotional trance" Dan tells her as he stares across the room where Megan is comforting Christina.

"You're so weird" Blair says, staring at him strangely.

"Later Waldorf" Dan smirks and lightly taps his cup against her wine glass before chugging his drink and leaving her to stand alone out in the living room.

* * *

It's late at night and her scheme of scoring some extra points for her last essay fails miserably. Looks like the only reason Holly scored higher was because she was willing to put out. She actually once liked Professor Barkley, but now his name makes her shudder.

Blair sighs sadly and walks down the sidewalk hoping the shuttle is still running. But considering her luck, it doesn't seem likely.

"Blair"

She sees Luke, aka _the Duke_ standing ahead in front of his motorcycle.

Blair arches a brow. "Stalk much"

There aren't many positive things to say about him. He's a slutty little boy with well kempt dirty blonde hair and a five o'clock shadow that makes look like someone who's been around.

Everything about him is simple, from his basic long sleeve navy blue crew-neck, to his slightly loose dark jeans. And yet it doesn't make any sense considering he's heard Luke's family is well off. From what she's heard, he has oil money in his bloodlines.

"Nope, just eat, sleep, rave, repeat"

"And how will you ever be able to fit little ol' me into that schedule?" Blair crosses her arms over her waist and flutters her lashes innocently.

Luke laughs, something she rarely sees and pushes his weight off his bike. He then snorts and spits out a loogie out in the lawn, leaving her to stand there with her face scrunched in disgust.

"I can give you a ride on my motorcycle" Luke offers.

"Been there done that" Blair replies, smiling sweetly before brushing past him.

It takes some time, but the walk isn't all that awful. Eventually, she arrives in her single and falls on her bed. She sighs, overwhelmed with sheer exhaustion and turns her attention to the book on her nightstand. A smile becomes of her lips as she reaches for her copy of _Wuthering Heights_.


End file.
